


You're Not My World Anymore (Mutual Vanishing)

by isaidmeow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lubił leniwe poranki, przypalone śniadania i zapach Louisa na swojej pościeli. Harry lubił Louisa. A Louis lubił Harry'ego. Jednak "na zawsze" to tylko słowa. Nic więcej. Oczekiwanie aż to całkowicie się rozpadnie nigdy nie było w planach.<br/>LUB: Harry postanawia to zakończyć, a Louis mu na to pozwala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not My World Anymore (Mutual Vanishing)

[ You're Not My World Anymore (Mutual Vanishing) ](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/post/94726104697/tytul-youre-not-my-world-anymore)

 

_ You're not my world anymore _

_ But I'll love you till the end _

_ Your picture will be with me _

_ Hiding deep inside my head _

_ I'm not your world anymore _

_ But you'll always be my perfect match _

_ Holding your hand was my dream _

_ Now turned into a nightmare _

 

Louis wciąż był, ale obok. Jakby tylko czekał na dogodny moment, żeby zostawić Harry'ego, zostawić to wszystko, co kiedyś było ich światem. Nie było nim już od dłuższego czasu, więc to nie będzie tak trudne, jak powinno być.

Harry nie łudził się nawet, że może być jak dawniej, i że coś zatrzyma przy nim Louisa. Że Louis wciąż był jego. Bo on odejdzie. Wszyscy odchodzą.

W ten sposób Harry doszedł do wniosku, że musi odejść pierwszy.

 

 

 

Opowiadanie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!


End file.
